Gravity Will Fall
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: Ever think of when that tree almost crushed the twins? Or when Dipper almost got squashed by the booby trap in the bunker? Well this is where my sinister and gory mind put those on paper. Read all the 'what dark ending could have happened' to every GF episode! Requests/Ideas are taken so feel free to leave them in the comments! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is one of my first GF stories so please keep the flames on low. :3 I am willing to take requests and ideas, if you have any please leave them in the comments I would love to read them! For now though, Enjoy Chapter 1: Tourist Trap!**

* * *

><p>-Tourist Trap-<p>

Dipper floored it as he and Mabel tried to get away from the gnomes. It was shocking that he was able to continue driving after how many times they had spun but he wasn't complaining.

"Hurry!' Mabel cries looking over her shoulder to see the giant gnome monster closing in on them. 'It's getting closer!"

"I'm trying!" Dipper grunts as he pushes down harder on the golf cart's gas peddle.

Dipper and Mabel gasped when a few of the gnomes landed on top of the cart, climbing down and making grabs at Mabel.

Mabel screamed as she pushed a few off and Dipper hit one -that had pulled off his hat- against the steering wheel. Another landed on Dipper's face making his swerve back and forth.

"Hold on Dipper!" Mabel says as she begins punching the creature off her brother's face, not noticing a few hit him.

"Thanks, Mabel." He says dazedly after the gnome finally let go, blinking to clear his sight.

The twins gasped as a huge shadow sailed over them, looking from under the roof to see it was an entire uprooted tree. It landed a few feet ahead of them, not nearly enough time to stop or turn a different way.

Dipper took one hand off the wheel to push Mabel out of the cart, she tumbled out as it hit the tree and kicking up a lot of dirt.

"Dipper!" She screams, ignoring the scrapes and bruises on her as she ran towards the dust cloud. "Dipper! Are you ok?!"

Mabel looked around wildly for her brother, the cloud faded and she gasped.

Dipper's head was leaning against the wheel, blood leaking from his hair line and lips. His eyes were closed gently, like he was sleeping.

Mabel scrambled over to him, shaking his shoulder cautiously. "Dipper? Bro-bro come on….you need to get up the gnomes are coming! ….Dipper?"

She shook a little harder, and harder, and harder, till she was shaking him like a rag-doll tears running down her cheeks. "Dipper! DIPPER YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!"

His head only fell limply to the side, blood still dripping from his temple and chin.

"Mabel?' Jeff asks as he walks up, all the other gnomes still in their giant form a few feet away. 'Oh-oh uhh…we uh... didn't want this to happen."

Mabel just kept crying into her twin's limp body.

Jeff shifted awkwardly, scratching his beard and fixes his hat. "Yea so…uhhh…we'll, you know we'll just go. Yea that sounds good….so…bye."

She didn't even look up as he walked back to the giant, going back to the top before it lumbered away.

"Dipper….please wake up…please." She whispers.

He didn't answer and she sat there, brother cradled in her arms, till dusk when her Grunkle and the police found them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you enjoy? Did you get the feels? :P R&amp;R plz! Ta.<strong>

**GWDG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell my friends! :D I'm WAYYYY behind in school work so I need to work on that, but I couldn't do that without at least updating at least once for you guys! :3 Just to note for you guys Dipper will be killed/maimed a LOT in these stories because I just see him as a 'sacrifice-himself-for-others' type of guy, he's also my favorite character so of course he'll show up a lot. :P Oh and Liliana Dragonshard made a request so here you go Liliana! :D Enjoy Chapter 2: The Legend of the Gobblewonker!**

* * *

><p>-The Legend of the Gobblewonker-<p>

Dipper sat as still as he could, trying to figure out what he had just felt. "Guys did you feel that?"

Another rumble and the rock under him disappeared under the water, making him fall in. His head came out of the water and he sputtered as he swam back to the bank. "Hey, hey whoa WHOA!"

Mabel and Soos helped him out of the water as another rumble was heard and a fin as big as him appeared before splashing back into the water. They watched as a large shape disappeared into the fog, Dipper grinned and quickly grabbed his camera. "This is it!"

_Snap_

He looked back at them eagerly. "Come on guys, this is our chance!"

Soos and Mabel had matching looks of fear as they slowly backed away from him. He gave them a confused look. "What's with you guys?"

"Dipper…." Mabel whispers, her and Soos' eyes rising as they watched something behind him.

Him, believing they were just getting late jitters, calmly began to explain. "Guys it's not that hard, all you have to do is point and shot. Like this."

He turned around, but froze. Slowly he raised the camera till he was staring into two green glowing eyes.

The Gobblewonker gave a loud roar.

"Run!" Soos cries as he and Mabel take off from the direction they had came from.

Dipper was frozen is shock, camera slipping from his hands as he stared at the lake monster. Finally Soos' words were processed and he ran, the Gobblewonker close behind him.

Dipper caught up with Mabel just as the Gobblewonker knocked over a tree. He saw the shadow and quickly pushed his sister out of the way.

"Ahhh!" Mabel screams as she face-plants into the ground, she turned around to see the tree had landed just three feet from her.

"Dipper?' She calls out, head wiping around wildly. 'Dipper! Where are you? Soos? Hello!"

"M-Mabel…." Dipper's voice faintly come from a few feet away.

She stood quickly and pushed some of the branches out of the way. "Dipper?"

"Mabel.' His voice wasn't as distant but was weak. '…Over h-here."

Mabel moved one last branch and almost screamed. Dipper almost completely under the tree. Only his head and arms, which were covered in cuts and scrapes, were visible. He was shaking slightly, head resting on the ground and his hat sat a little bit a ways. His eyes were clouded with pain and his breathing was shallow.

"Dipper!" She yelps as she rushes to his side, looking for some way to lift the huge tree.

When she tried to lift it though Dipper gasped painfully and red liquid started seeping from around him.

"M-Mabel stop!" He cries weakly.

"But what are we going to do?' Mabel hiccups, tears appearing in her eyes. 'You're under a tree, Dipper! And you're bleeding! What do we do, what do we do?!"

Dipper weakly grabbed her hand, forcing a smile on his face. "G-Go find Soos. Get help, and c-come back."

"No!' Mabel instantly refuses. 'I'm not leaving you here by your self! What if the monster comes back?"

"I'll be ok." Dipper tries to sooth but it was getting harder to concentrate.

"Promise?" Mabel snuffles.

Dipper smiles at her, vision getting a bit blurry. "Promise."

Mabel ran as fast as she could, screaming for Soos.

Dipper's smile slipped as his vision got fuzzier and was tinted back at the edges. "S-Sorry Mabel….I l-lied. I love y-you."

His eyes closed and his body went limp under the tree, the puddle of blood around him getting bigger.

Minutes passed and soon Mabel, Soos, Stan and a medical team came running up.

"Dipper!' Mabel cries as she falls to her knees next to him, shaking him. 'Dipper get up, helps here!"

Stan and Soos shared a teary-eyed grim look, they walked up to Mabel and slowly pulled her away from her dead twin.

"Come on, Mabel,' Stan says softly. 'There's nothing we can do."

"No he has to be ok!' Mabel screams, desperately trying we wiggle out of her Grunckle's iron grip. 'He has to be, he promised! HE PROMISED! DIPPER WAKE UP!"

"Please Ham Bone,' Soos pleads, snuffling loudly as he took the girl in a tight hug. 'Let's go. This…This is really heavy right now, dude."

Mabel stopped struggling and gave heart-wrenching sobs, pressing her face into the man's shirt.

The two men shared another look before an understanding pasted between them. Soos began walking back to the S.S Cool dude while Stan went to talk to the medics.

A dark cloud loomed over the little town of Gravity Falls as they mourned the death of Dipper Pines.

-(Ending 2: requested by Liliana Dragonshard)-

The S.S Cool Dude shot though the water, as Mabel desperately tried to keep away from the lake monster chasing them.

They passed other fishers and could hear them screaming as their boated were rocked or completely tipped over. Dipper and Soos continued throwing the beavers off the ship but almost fell over board them selves when the monster slammed it head against the side. Mabel spun the wheel trying to dodge and had to duck when it destroyed the roof.

"AHHHH LOOK OUT!" Mabel screams as she points ahead of them.

They covered their heads as they smash though a glass window two guys were carrying across the lake.

"Where do I go?!" Mabel asks, eyeing the waterfall straight in front of them fearfully.

They looked to either side but there was only rocky walls and cliffs on both, trapping them between the monster and the waterfall.

"Uh! Um-Go to the falls, I think there maybe a cave behind there!" Dipper says, quickly flipping though the journal.

"Maybe?!" Mabel screams, knuckles turning white because of their tight grip on the wheel.

As they got closer they covered their faces and screamed.

Crash!

The three fell into the water as their boat smashed against a rocky wall.

Dipper, with his noodle arms, tried desperately to swim up but something was pulling his foot down. He looked down to see a rope with a piece of the boat was slowly dragging him towards the bottom. Trying to hold his breath as long as he could he shook him self to let the rope loose, just as he felt like his head would split in half the rope slipped off.

He looked towards the surface and tried to lift his arms to swim up but they felt like bricks. He watched bubbles slip from his nose and mouth, glittering as they floated skyward. His head hurt and his eyes were getting heavy. Why was he so tired? He hadn't been a moment ago. His thoughts got murky as he last of his air out.

He distantly felt something wrapping around him –an arm?- but he couldn't confirm it before his world faded away.

Dipper's eyes flew open as he shot up, water forcing its way out of his lunges and out his mouth onto the ground in front of him. That lasted about five minutes before the last of it was out and he was coughing.

"Hey easy kid, don't want you to cough out a lunge or something." A gruff voice says, though there was a tint of concern mixed in that only few would be able to hear.

"Gr-' Dipper coughs before looking up weakly. 'Grunckle Stan?"

"Yea kid, it's me. Now-um what did that doctor guy say for you to do? Oh yea, drink this slowly until your throat stops hurting." Stan grunts as he hands him a bottle of water.

Dipper didn't really want to put water back in his throat after he felt like he had just coughed up the whole ocean, but his throat was hurting so he accepted. He noticed he was outside the boat house on what looked like a cot. He noticed a lot of people on the lake. He couldn't tell who they were but he got glimpses of white clothes and what looked like scuba gear.

After a few moments of silence and the sound of Dipper sipping the water the boy looked at his great uncle. "Uh Grunckle Stan…where are Soos and Mabel? And how did I get here?"

Stan stiffened for a moment before sighing, running a hand over his eyes under his glasses. "Dipper do you…remember what happened before you woke up?"

Dipper thought for a moment before he gasped. "The boat crashed into the wall behind the fall!"

"Yea.' Stan was rubbing his neck now, eyes staring out at the people on the lake. 'See when you guys crashed well…"

Dipper felt a shiver ghost down his spin. His uncle never acted this…hesitant before. The way he was running his neck and face, avoiding looking at Dipper directly.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Stan…where is Soos and Mabel?" He asks again, the question a bit more demanding this time.

Stan sighed, moving from the chair he had been sitting in to the edge of the cot. He put a hand on Dipper shoulder in an awkward but meant to be comforting way. "We got you out of the water in time but….I'm sorry ki-Dipper but they didn't make it."

Dipper froze. They were gone? No…No that can't be true, that couldn't happen to his twin and their brother-like figure! They were just messing with him and had some how got Stan to play alone. Yea that had to be it. They couldn't have just died, not so suddenly.

The 12 year old sent his Grunckle an unimpressed look. "Nice try Grunckle Stan, but whatever joke they got you to agree to join it's not funny. Come on let's get them and go back to the shack, my head hurts."

Stan looked surprised for a moment before he tightened his hold on Dipper's shoulder. "This isn't a prank Dipper, I may be cruel at times but not like this."

Dipper shrugged his hand off, jumping to his feet as he looked around. "No! No it has to be a prank! They can't be dead, they _aren't _dead! Mabel! Soos! Jokes over, this is not funny! Come out and lets leave, I'm not amused!"

"Dipper! Dipper, calm down!' Stan shouts, grabbing Dipper and pulling him against his chest. 'You needed to breath your hyperventilating or something like that!"

Dipper pressed his face against Stan's chest, sobbing. "They c-can't be dead. P-Please Stan, tell m-me they aren't d-dead."

Stan sighed and awkwardly hugs him tighter. "It's ok, Dipper, let's get back to the shack and call your parents."

Dipper didn't complain as Stan picked him up and carried him back to the car. He was too busy staring at Soos' cap, slightly ripped, and resting on the shore of the lake.

"I'm sorry guys." He whispers softly before letting a dreamless sleep take him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? :D R&amp;R plz! Ta.<strong>

**GWDG**


	3. Cut from TLotG!

**Hey everyone! I only had a little bit of time to update and I got a late request and decided to do it real fast. It's for TLotG. It's rushed and (to me) really bad so please forgive me. ;-; Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>-(Cut from TLotG mixed requests by Blind-Eyephone and Rock Sunner)-<p>

As Dipper, Soos and Mabel ran they could hear the lake monster roaring behind them, smashing trees as it chased.

"What do we do, dudes?!" Soos shouts, panting slightly from all the running.

"Get to the boat!" Dipper shouts back, pushing him self to keep up with his ever energized sister and the surprisingly fast handyman.

"Look we're almost there!" Mabel says excitedly, pointing at Soos' boat bobbing up and down a few feet away.

Just as they closed in on it a blur hit Mabel and Soos, knocking them away and into the trees. Dipper skid to a stop, looking to where they disappeared in shock. "Guys!"

"RAWWW!"

Dipper gasped as a huge flipper landed inches from him, and looked up to see the water monster staring with glowing yellow eyes at him. Everything was still for a moment as yellow pierced brown.

"Dipper!"

Dipper turned to see Mabel and Soos crawling out of the bushes, they had scrapes and minor cuts but looked fine. Before he could say anything the monster attacked, in a moment darkness took his vision then he felt the motion of rising. Almost like he was on a elevator, he didn't get a chance to question it before the motion was replaced with the weightlessness of falling. He screamed and heard a sickening crack as his arm hit something cold and hard. Not caring at the moment where he was he curled around the arm, sobbing and whimpering.

"Hey! What you doing in my monster? Are ya some kind of magician?" A slightly high, old voice says.

Dipper cracked his eyes open to see the area lit around him. There were several screens but most were static and random pieces of metal laying about. He looked up more to see Old Man McGucket standing in from of him, eyes trying to focus on him but kept drifting in opposite directions.

"McGucket? What-Where are we?" Dipper asks, whimpering softly as his arm throbbed.

"We are in my lake monster! Why are you here?" McGucket says frowning.

"I was swallowed by it….wait how are we in the lake monster? This looks like a lab of some sort." Dipper says, slowly sitting up.

"I made it!" Gucket says proudly.

"Why? And how?" Dipper asks, trying to block his mind from the pain in his arm.

"Well ya see my son hasn't been talkin' to me so I built this to get 'is attention!" Gucket says sadly.

"But you almost hurt my sister and friend, and my arm's broken!" Dipper protests.

"I guess no plan's perfect." McGucket says sadly, slumping into a chair and fiddles with his hat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dipper hissed in pain after accidentally jolting his arm.

"You are part cat kid? If so you have to go outside, I don't like cats." McGucket says.

"What? No! My arm hurts. Can I go now?" Dipper grunts, peeved at how many people compared him to cats/kittens.

"Well I guess so, you were the one to come in here in the first place. Silly boy." McGucket started mumbling to him self as he messed with some levers and buttons, making an opening appear.

Dipper barely got up when he suddenly saw Mabel, Soos, Stan and Officers Blubs and Durland standing outside.

"Oh Dipper!' Mabel gasps as she runs forward and hugs him, making him give a small pained scream. She stepped back and saw his arm, which was bent oddly, and screeched. 'Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Dipper! How did you break your arm?!"

"When I fell into McGucket's monster-' Dipper starts to explain but Blubs cut him off.

"Wait ya mean this thing is the crazy old man's? Guess we have to take him in for causing a panic for the people." The sheriff says, pulling out some handcuffs.

McGucket hissed like a cat and ran away on all fours, Blubs and Durland following behind him.

"Well that was weird.' Stan grunts steering the others outside. 'Come on I got a buddy that can fix that arm of yours for cheap."

( I know really anti-climatic I'm sorry. ;-; )

* * *

><p><strong>It sucked, and I can't write McGucket. I'm sorry. DX R&amp;R plz anyway. Ta.<strong>

**GWDG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :D Just to give this to you now;**

_**Chapter Warning: Gore, Lots of Blood, Demented-ness, Feels (?) **__**(The norm but still you have been warned!)**_

_**ALSO READ THIS NEXT PART!**_

_**I am getting a 'job' of cleaning my aunt's house to earn money for Driver's ED in the summer so updates will likely been even slower then now. D: Please bare with me and don't leave this story! ;-; Also any and all idea for up coming chapters are most wanted! Even if it's nothing more then 'have him fall of the roof or something' it's really helpful in giving me ideas!**_

**Ok, now you can Enjoy Chapter 4: Headhunters!**__

* * *

><p>-Headhunters-<p>

(Ending 1 – Request by Blind-Eyephone)

"Once your family is out of the way we wax figures will rule the night once more!" Wax Sherlock says smugly, raising his sword above his head.

"Think again-ugh!" Dipper tried to slip between the wax figures legs but Sherlock only kicked him, his back and head meeting the wall with a harsh thud.

He winced and reached for his head only to drop his arm when he felt the cool tip of the blade touch his neck. Gulping he looked at the clearly unimpressed man.

"I am Sherlock-bloody-Holmes boy! You think that trick would have worked on me?!" Sherlock growls, pressing the tip and bit deeper.

Dipper went to chuckle –but with the blade already cutting into his neck- he just smiled nervously. "Worth a try…right?"

"No I don't believe it was, my young Dipper, you are still going to die.' Sherlock chuckles, pressing a bit more till a thin line of blood appeared. 'Now say goodbye, boy."

Dipper gave a choked almost silent scream as the blade cut though the skin of his neck. He felt it slip down his chest and stain his shirt, some even squirting out onto the floor*, and wonder dazedly why he wasn't already dead. He felt him self fall over and grasped weakly at the ground as pain coursed though him.

"I would have made your death quick but you made me go though so much trouble chasing you that I'll let you go slowly.' Wax Sherlock says darkly. Dipper felt a hand on his chin, lifting his face to look Sherlock in his solid white eyes. It jolted his neck, making him whimper softly. 'It's a shame you had to get in the way, my boy, you would have made a half decent detective. But not I'm afraid I must leave you and get rid of the rest of your pesky family, Ta, Dipper Pines."

His head was dropped carelessly, making his whimper louder. Tears mixed with the growing puddle of his blood as he watched Wax Sherlock pick up his blood dripping sword and walk back down stairs.

He wanted to scream, cry, anything that would warn his family (including Soos) and stop the pain that made him feel like he had swallowed lava. He noticed the pain was slowly fading, being replaced by a numb feeling. Some part of his mind was telling him that wasn't good, but that part was hazy and the rest didn't care as long as the pain stopped.

His vision was fading now, growing unfocused and dark around the edges. His body felt heavy, something was telling him to close his eyes, lulling him to sleep. He knew going to sleep would be bad, but it sounded so nice after being in so much pain.

The last thing he hear was a young, female scream before he went still.

(* = My semi-co writer in this story is just as demented –if not more so then me and demanded I do a part somewhere that had to do with blood gushing/squirting from somewhere so I hope you're happy, you-know-who-you-are! XD )

(Ending 2 – Request by SophiaCrutchFeild)

Dipper climbed out the window, hearing Wax Sherlock's aggravated growls behind him. He crawled up the side of the roof, he almost slipped a few times making his hands bleed slightly as he held tight to pull him self up onto the shack's sign.

He wobbled slightly but was able to get his balance. He got to the other side when Holmes jumped on, brandishing his sword with deadly grace.

Dipper had never fought with swords before and it was to be expected when, as he hazardously swung his back and forth, lost his footing.

"Ahhh!" He screams (in a manly way of course) hands barely grabbing the edge before he plummeted to the ground two stories below.

"Well my boy, what a predicament you have put your self in.' Sherlock chuckles before his face turned serious. 'Now what to do with you? Kill you or leave you hanging here as I get rid of your annoying 'Grunckle' and sister?"

"Leave-ugh- them alone!" Dipper grunts as he tries to keep his hold.

"I'm afraid Dipper I can not do that, we wax figures had suffered too long in that blasted room!' Sherlock growls, raising his sword. 'We will once again rule the night! So say goodbye, Dipper Pines!"

As the sword came down Dipper instinctively raised his arms to cover his head, foolishly letting go of the sign.

Wind rushed by his ears and mixed with his screams and thudding heart as gravity took its hold on his body. He heard a crack before the world around him disappeared.

(Ending 3 – Mine :D )

"All this cash, and I owe it all to one person!" Stan says happily, thumbing though the bills.

Mabel stopped polishing Wax Stan as she stared at her Grunckle excitedly, waiting for the praise on her fantastic work.

"This guy!" Stan says proudly, gesturing to his wax self.

Mabel smiled, a bit forced, and punched him in the stomach, sending him a not-so-subtle message.

"Haha yea. You too, you little gremlin. Now you kids go wash up, we have a long day tomorrow. Shoo!" Stan says nudging them towards the door.

Mabel and Dipper had finished brushing their teeth (Dipper won the race seeing as he didn't have braces for the brushes to catch on) and were laughing as they made their way down stairs.

"No fair I totally would have won that!" Mabel giggles.

"But I _did _win.' Dipper replies smugly, puffing up his chest which only made his twin laugh more. 'Oh be quiet!"

"Stan are we going to play Go Fish before-' Mabel began to ask but froze at the sight before her.

Stan sat on his chair with blood splattered on his muscle shirt, wax Stan laying on the ground surrounded in a stain of red. Only after she looked at wax Stan did she notice the real Stan's head laying on its side next to it, eyes staring blankly forward with a bit of blood dipping from where its neck had connected it to his body.

Before she could do anything Dipper pulled her out of the door way and pushed her face into his chest, blocking her view of the sight.

"Easy, shhhh, breath Mabel, breath." She could heart his heart beating rapidly in his chest but he was trying to stat calm for her. She noticed her breathing had gotten quick and was feeling slightly light headed, so she look a few breathes like he said.

He pulled her away and sat her in a chair in the kitchen, he was shaking as he grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Mabel barely heard him stutter into the phone what was happening and jolted when he seemed to vanish from the phone and reappear right in front of her.

"Ok t-they'll be here soon. I need to find where S-Soos is so stay here, o-ok?" He was messing with his shirt and Mabel was dully surprised he hadn't started chewing on it yet.

When his words registered her eyes widened before her arm shot out to grab his. "NO! Don't leave me!"

"Mabel I n-need to see if Soos i-is ok.' Despite the slight stutters his voice was firm, leaving no room for argument, a side of her brother she had only seen a handful of times. 'I'll be right, I p-promise."

She wasn't sure how long he was gone but the light headedness got to her and she fainted, images of her decapitated Grunckle surrounded in blood flashing in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! :D R&amp;R plz! Ta.<strong>

**GWDG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok...even I am a bit disturbed by what I did here. O.o I guess this is what happens when I only get 3 hours of sleep, have been drinking soda pretty much all day, and my friend kept begging for torture to happen... So tada? 0_0 Anywho let me know what you think! :D This is only one of the first endings for THtRM I'm just too tired to write/post the others now. Enjoy (part one, I guess?) Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>-The Hand that Rocks Mabel-<p>

(Ending 1 idea by RockSunner)

Dipper grunted as he zigzagged around the levitating merchandise. Plates, mugs and clocks shattered around him, making him run in front of a shelf of boxes and Gideon towels. The shelf glowed turquoise and tilted toward him, he tried to jump away but it landed on his foot with a sickening crunch.

He screamed in pain and pulled it out; the ankle was twisted backwards and a bit of bone stuck out. The skin was turning a horrible purple and blue color. Trying to get up would be pointless so he turned his head to stare fearfully at Gideon, wondering what would happen now that he wasn't able to escape the 10 year old psychopath.

"Grunckle Stan was right.' Dipper whimpers, trying to hold his broke foot without jolting it. 'You are a monster."

Gideon just smirked, walking closer to the older boy with a dark gleam in his eyes. "Your sister will be mine! Hahaha!"

He pulled the string on his doll, making it let out a similar, twisted laugh.

Dipper looked around desperately for something that might help him, his eyes jerked around till he saw the wrapped baseball bat next to him. He ripped it out and held it as threateningly as he could while lying on his side with blood oozing out of his leg.

Gideon merely looked amused by his attempt and flicked his wrist, the sharp cracked pieces from the merchandise floated into the air and in a blink they had cut through Dipper's clothes, pinning him to the wall behind him. He bit his lip to smoother a scream when his leg hit the wall as well, using everything bit of strength he had to shot a glare at the white haired boy.

"She's –ugh- n-never going to d-date you, man!" Dipper growls, flinching when some of the shards hold him up pressed closer, getting close to breaking skin.

"That's. A. Lie!' Gideon shrieks, raising a pair of lamb shears from one of the scattered boxes and lets it float slowly, menacingly, at Dipper. 'And I'm gonna make sure you can never lie to me again, _friend_."

Dipper watched fearfully as they got closer, pushing his head back when they got inches from it. "C-Come on, this is a-a bit extreme. D-Don't you think?"

Gideon shook his head, grinning insanely. "Oh no, Dipper, I think this is just right. You're trying to keep my marshmallow from me, now you have to pay."

Dipper yelped as they shears dug them selves into the wall around his neck, if he moved he would risk slicing his own throat.

The white haired youth smiled widely as he picked up a sharp piece of glass in his hand and moved so he was standing right in front of the older brunette. Raising it, he slowly dragged it down the length of Dipper's arm, a trail of blood following. Dipper gasped and cried softly, trying to stay as still as possible to keep from hitting the shears. His hands clenched and unclenched as pain shot though them. Gideon did it to both arms before moving to his legs, making horizontal shallow cuts all the way down. Blood was dripping on the floor and stained both boys' clothes while a metallic smell filled the air.

Gideon stepped back to take in his work. Dipper's arms and legs were colored red, tears falling quickly down the brunette's cheeks and his brown eyes were almost black in agony. He was making random sounds, like mixes between groans and whimpers, and to the smaller boy it was music to his ears.

Suddenly getting an idea, Gideon chuckled darkly before moving forward again, this time taking Dipper's blood covered hand in his and looking at it. His hands weren't that big, only big enough to show he would grow a bit more, his fingers short but slim with clipped nails. Dipper stared at him with half lidded eyes, clouded and dull.

"Now since you're the brother of my dear Mabel-pie I'll make a deal with ya. You never try to get between us again, and I'll let you leave. Deal?" Gideon says darkly.

Dipper was silent.

Gideon frowned. "I'm not a patient boy, Dipper Pines, I want an answer! Do we have a deal or not!"

Dipper groaned softly before opening his mouth…

And spits right into Gideon's eye.

Gideon yelped and dropped Dipper's hand to rub his eyes. Looking back at Dipper he growled like a wild animal, blue eyes almost glowing with rage. "You want to be like that? Fine! You will regret crossing me, Dipper Pines!"

The 10 year old forcefully took the other's hand and with a quick swipe of the glass, cut the skin between his pointer and fore finger.

Dipper gave a choked cry as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Gideon continued with the patched between his fingers and even his toes, after taking his shoes off, and his cries turned into wails as Gideon left paper cut like wounds all over him in places he never knew could hurt that much.

'_Mabel…where are you?' _Dipper thinks in dismay before finally blacking out from pain and bloodloss.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun, right?! :D I need to sleep before I do anymore damage to the characters. 6_6" Hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R plz! Ta.<strong>

**GWDG **


	6. Chapter 5 (part 2)

**Hello again and I'm actually very pleased by the reviews I got last chapter. XD I am a very cruel person and sadly that leads to my favorite characters getting the blunt of my work. Normally I only focus on mental torture but being as this story mainly focuses on physical the torture last chapter was a pretty not level of sadistic for me. I'm not sure if there will be more of that level but if you guys want me to have warnings at the beginning of the chapters let me know in your reviews. Now most of you asked for an ending to last chapter so here is Chapter 5.5!**

* * *

><p>(Ending to the last one)<p>

Dipper's vision was blurred as he was brought back to reality. His body felt like rocks and his head felt like it had been detached and was only floating above his neck. Groaning weakly in discomfort he felt his other senses come back and could hear a rhythmic beeping coming from near by and feeling sunlight shining on his arm, warming it up a bit uncomfortably.

Letting his eyes roam around tiredly he found himself in a cream colored hospital room. There was a heart monitor sitting next to his bed, the source of the increasingly annoying beeping, and a few other unnamed equipment around him or resting on a table near by. Looking outside he found the sun was out and shining brightly though the window and he was given a nice view of the forest surrounding the town.

"I see you're awake now, friend."

Dipper jolts slightly, and then winces when it sends waves of fire though his body, mostly his hands and feet. Turning from the window slowly he sees Gideon sitting comfortably in the chair next to his bed, a friendly smile on his face.

His eyes told a different story.

They were darker then normal, malice and dark pleasure shined in them as he watched Dipper like an alley cat that caught a wounded mouse. It made Dipper shutter as the memories from before he had fallen unconscious returned to the front of his mind.

The sharp pain of the glass and the feeling of his blood slipping though his own fingers jumped to the front first and he could hold back a whimper. "W-What happened?"

Gideon's smile widened a bit more as he stood and walked closer to the bed. "You're family was worried about you, it was just so fortunate I happened to run into dear Mabel while she was searching. She was so scared that you hadn't come home, so being the gentleman I am, I volunteered to help find you. Oh how shocked and petrified they were when they found you in the warehouse, and with my decent amount of money I paid for your bill to get in here. You should be thankful, Dipper, you're sister certainly is."

His voice turned smug near the end, eyes glinting at the mention of Mabel.

Dipper frowned, eyes narrowing. "Why would I be thankful to you? You're the one who did this to me!"

Gideon's smile didn't falter; instead he only stepped closer and grabbed the older boy's chin roughly. "You should be boy; because you would be dead other wise and you can't leave sweet Mabel by her self could you? I'll make you another bargain, you behave and let me stay with Mabel and everything will turn out peachy for everyone."

"And if I refuse?" Dipper hisses, trying to jerk his head away but he was weak and Gideon had an iron grip so he set for just glaring at him.

Gideon's smile turned fatal, eyes now shining with a bit of insanity not fit for a child's face. "Simple. I'll kill your dear 'Grunkle' and friends, and while you lay dying I'll steal my sweet marshmallow away and keep for forever."

There was a think silence as the two stared at each other, brown reflecting horror and blue reflecting insane desire.

"Is he awake, Gideon?"

Like a band snapping the silence and staring contest was stopped as Mabel peaked into the room. Her hair and dark blue sweater were ruffled and despite her eyes brightening at the sight of Dipper awake there were still the signs of bags under her eyes. She quickly stepped in and ran to his side and rested her hand on his bandaged one gently as tension left her shoulders.

"You're awake!' She says brightly, smiling at him warmly as Gideon stood to the side watching then with a hawk's eye. 'Are you feeling ok? I can get a doctor or someone if you're not feeling good. I'm so happy Gideon found you!"

Dipper wanted to tell her he felt like throwing up after what the silverette had told him but reframed from doing so seeing said boy's steely eyes piercing the side of his head. Instead he smiled weakly at her. "N-No…I'm fine, just a little woozy and tired."

"I'll go get you more pillows then, I'll be right back Bro-bro!" She says, kissing his cheek and running back out.

Once she left Gideon went back to standing in front of Dipper, eye brow raised. "So _friend_, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Dipper couldn't decide. His head filled with doubts and fears of what would happen if he choice one or the other, but in the end he knew what he had to do. Looking down at his lap in defeat, bangs covering his eyes as tears welled in them he swallowed the lump in his throat. "…Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Were the feels high in this one too or was it a bit calmer then last chapter? Let me know with reviews! :D Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R plz! Ta.<br>**

**GWDG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh super short and terrible! DX I'm sorry everything is just everywhere and this chapter DOES NOT WANT TO BE FREAKING WRITTEN! D: Please forgive me. :(**

* * *

><p>-The Inconveniencing-<p>

Dipper was excited. He and Mabel were going to hang out with Wendy and her friends; he might get a chance to bond with Wendy more!

"I'll be right back I have to grab something." He says hurriedly before rushing back to the shack.

Robbie scoffed once he left. "Let's ditch 'em, he'll probably be lame anyway."

The others looked unsure, but being the co leader of the group with Wendy, they began getting in the van.

"What about Dipper?" Mabel asks, unsure why they were getting in the car.

"He's too lame to hang with us.' Robbie says with a small sneer. 'Are you coming or you staying here squirt?"

Mabel frowned and folds her arms. "Dipper isn't that lame! You're rude, I'm going to stay here."

"Whatever." Robbie scoffs, getting into the van and it pulled away moments later.

Mabel stood there for a moment before Dipper came running up, journal tucked in his vest.

"S-Sorry I took so long.' He pants, he looked around confused. 'Where are the others?"

Mabel wraps an arm around him. "Sorry Bro-bro, the Robbie dude was a jerk and they left without us."

Dipper stuttered for a moment before frowning as he walked back to the shack. "Whatever….it wasn't that important anyway."

Mabel watched sadly after her brother. She should feel bad, but she had actually been having a bad feeling since Dipper lied about their age and was a little relieved they weren't going.

-(Time Skip 2 days)-

Dipper and Mabel were creeping their way to the convenience store, Dusk 2 Dawn.

"Do you really think they would be here?' Mabel asks, staring at the seemingly empty and dark store. 'I mean they've been gone 2 days! They could be anywhere and the police haven't found them!"

Dipper fixed his hat over his hair, eyes showing how unsure he was. "What choice do we have? If they aren't here then I don't know where else to look."

They got past the fence and found the doors unlocked. Walking inside the twins looked around, seeing nothing but scattered food and dripping soda machines.

"Let's see if they might have left anything here." Dipper says as the two split to look for clues.

Going through bits of cereal and chips Dipper final saw something. Moving closer and picking it up he found it was that one girl's, Tambry was it, phone.

Flipping it open he gasped at the slightly cracked screen.

'Status:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' was typed in and even without a voice he could imagine a girl's scream.

He shivered before hearing Mabel call for him. Running us to her he was about to show his twin the phone when they heard banging. Looking at each other fearfully they followed the sound to a cabinet near the back of the store. Gulping Dipper inched his hand forward to grab the handle….

* * *

><p><strong>Bad huh? :( Leave any suggestions you might have about what's in the cabinet! Ta.<strong>

**GWDG**


End file.
